This invention relates to dowel making jigs and more particularly to jigs for economically and simply manufacturing dowel pins in a small manufacturing company, a carpenter shop or a hobby shop. There has been a need for a simple, economical jig for forming dowel pins on a low-production basis. No one has provided such a jig.